


Instant Fatherhood

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Pregnancy, Romance, Stargazer era, pregnant by another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard meets a pregnant Beverly Howard and it's love at first sight for our favourite couple.





	Instant Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GottaHaveAName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Committments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179663) by [GottaHaveAName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName). 



> GottaHaveAName put a bee in my bonnet...so instead of writing their fic (LOL), I’m writing a piece inspired by it. So go read Unexpected Commitments because it's awesome.

Medical student Beverly Howard had a regimented schedule to maintain.  She had her whole life planned out from the time she was sixteen and passed her Academy entrance exams. Four years at the Academy, four years at the Medical Academy, a two-year internship on a starbase, become an assistant Chief Medical Officer  on a base or ship, and finally, become the youngest Chief Medical Officer in Starfleet on a Starship by the time she was 35. She was 24, and in her last year of medical school.  She didn’t have time for romance to distract her from her goals, so her relationship with the slightly older Jack Crusher worked for her.  Jack was an Ensign serving on a starship.  She had met him through one of her instructors at the Academy when he was on shore leave the year before, and they had hit it off.  But his assignment meant he was often away for weeks or months at a time, which suited her schedule just fine as she didn’t have room for a full-time boyfriend. 

Beverly glanced at her wall calendar, carefully colour coded with Jack’s scheduled time off against her school schedule of labs, papers, hospital rotations, and exams. She paused and stared at the calendar.  The tiny little red star was on her calendar over week ago, but she hadn’t yet menstruated.  For someone who had been regular like clockwork from the age of fifteen, this shocked her.  She chalked it down to the extra stress of upcoming exams and didn’t think about it again until another week had gone by. 

She was tired.  No, scratch that, she was completely exhausted.  Perhaps she just needed a quiet weekend without worrying about her lessons or exams to catch up on some sleep, maybe read a new novel or watch a holofilm. She wasn’t seeing her boyfriend for another week. Usually, she liked working through her weekends so they could spend time together, but she was just too tired to crack open her books. She glanced over at her desk, where she had a pile of PADDs and books and threw a sheet over them. Yes, a relaxing weekend was definitely called for. 

She continued to be tired, and her breasts had started to ache.  She was certain this was a sign that her wayward period was finally showing up and she made sure she had a hot water bottle, a hypospray with Femistat, and a bar of chocolate ready.  It was a good thing Jack had had to cancel his plans to visit for the weekend. 

Two more weeks went by with Beverly feeling rotten and she was really getting annoyed with her reproductive system.  Obviously, something must have happened to cause her to skip an entire cycle. She wasn’t worried, she knew these things happened to some women, it was just the first time it had ever happened to her.  She once again chalked it up to the stress of her classes and exams, but the continual PMS symptoms were driving her crazy and she noticed she started breaking out with a few pimples on her face. 

Six weeks after her missed period,  Beverly began throwing up.  She was sure she had caught some bug from doing her first month of rounds at the medical centre...she had heard from some of the older students that you tended to pick up all the little bugs your first few months before your immune system got used to being around all the extra germs.  She sighed and called her instructor to let them know she had finally caught the “Starfleet Lurgy”, and she was advised to take a few days off, drink plenty of water, and just try to relax.

Two weeks later, she was still feeling ill most mornings, and sometimes in the afternoons, too.  She was determined to still make it to her classes though as she didn’t want to fall too far behind.  Her friends asked her if she was feeling alright, and encouraged her to use her medical tricorder on herself.  They told her they had all done it the minute they were assigned one just to see what it said, and they were all surprised Beverly hadn’t tried the device out on herself sooner.  She agreed to try it on herself that evening and when she scanned herself she nearly fainted.

_High levels of hCG. Patient pregnant._

###

Beverly put on a happy face for her boyfriend when he arrived at her quarters that weekend.  He dropped his bag by the door, kissed her hello, and immediately started trying to disrobe her.  “Hey....slow down, alright?”

“Sorry, babe.  I just really missed you.”  He ran his hand across her stomach. She really didn’t have much of a bump yet, but on her small frame, even the tiniest bit of weight gain showed.  “Putting on that freshman fifteen finally?”  Beverly glared.  “Sorry.”  

She led him over to her small sofa and gestured for him to sit down. “We need to talk.” 

“Uhh....ok. Look, if it’s about those Orion dancers....it was only a bit of fun.  We were trying to get Johnny to loosen up. He can be so uptight!”

“No....it’s not about the dancers,” Beverly paused and took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Her declaration was met with stone silence.  “Uh...Jack?”  He held up his hand in a silent gesture. 

“Pregnant?”

“Yep.  About ten weeks...the last time you were here.” 

“So then...there’s still time.”  Beverly stared blankly at her boyfriend.  “Time?  Time for what?”

“For you to get rid of it.”

“Get....rid? Why would I get rid of it?”

“Babe,”  Jack reached for her hands.  “You know I’m not the fatherly type. And you’re not...well, you’re not exactly the mothering type, are you?”  Beverly gave her boyfriend an icy glare and pulled her hands away and folded them across her chest. “I’m prepared to learn.” 

“I’m not. Besides, we have our plans.  We’ll move up through the ranks together and become the best Captain and Chief Medical Officer in all of Starfleet.  A winning duo.  _Not_ a trio. A kid would jus weigh us down and limit our options.”

“Well...priorities can change, Jack.  What would be so bad about having a baby?”

 Jack rose and walked to the door, picking up his bag.  “I’m out.  And _don’t_ give the brat my name.  I want nothing to do with it.”  He slammed the door behind him and Beverly’s resolve broke and she burst into tears.

###

“Walker, Walker, Walker. When they told me you were here and asking for me, I couldn’t believe it.  What did you do?”  Beverly grinned at her former instructor, now one of her closest friends.  She wrapped her lab coat firmly around her to hide her tiny bump from her friend for now.   She wondered if Jack had mentioned her pregnancy or their break-up to their friend, but wasn’t going to bring it up unless he did. 

Walker sheepishly grinned back at her.  “Johnny and I went white water rafting.  My raft hit a rock and deflated.  I fell in and got my leg caught between two rocks.  Tell me, Doc,” he put on his best desperate face, “Am I gonna live?”  Beverly laughed. 

“Looks like you broke your leg in two places, possibly broke your foot, bruised your liver, your shoulder, and your ego. You’ll live.” 

“Thanks.  Say, uh...Bev?  I’m really sorry it didn’t work out between you and Jack.  I feel like it’s all my fault since I introduced you to each other.”  Beverly looked at the floor. “It’s not your fault. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to stay with him anyway...only...it would have been easier if he was around, I guess.”

“What would have been easier?”

“He didn’t tell you?”  Walker shook his head and Beverly opened her lab coat and turned to her side so he could see the small bump that was visible in her Starfleet uniform that didn’t hide any flaws. “I’m pregnant.”

“Woah! Bev!  And he left you?!” Beverly nodded.  “And it’s....his?” 

“ _Walker!_ ”

“Sorry,” he studied his friend some more. “You know, it’s probably a good thing that I’m going to be laid up for a while.  I have half a mind to knock some sense into him.” 

“Thanks, but I’m fine.”

“I’m sure you are, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to kick him from one end of the quadrant to the other for leaving you.”

“You can’t.  You’re his superior officer.”  Walker frowned. “Hmm.  I’m sure I’ll think of something.  How far along are you?”

“About twelve weeks. Not far, but these uniforms don’t really hide anything.”  Walker nodded.  “And...you’re keeping it?” 

“ _Walker!_ ” Walker held up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, Bev.  I had to ask.”

“Knock, knock?”  Beverly turned towards the opening in the curtains where a balding man about the same age as Walker was standing, clad in a red uniform with captain pips and her heart skipped a beat. 

“Hey, Johnny.” 

“How are you doing, Wal?  Doctor, will he be alright?”  Beverly blushed.  Walker chuckled. “Johnny, meet Bev. Beverly Howard, this is my captain, Johnny Picard.”

“Jean-Luc, actually,” he held out his hand to Beverly and she shook it gingerly.  “Beverly Howard...your name sounds familiar....are you the one...” 

“The gal Jack left? She is.” 

“Yes, well, I’m fine.”  She gave Jean-Luc an icy glare.  “I don’t need to be defined by my former relationship with your friend.”  She spun on her heel to leave and Jean-Luc noticed the small bump.  “Wow, are you?”

“Pregnant? Yes. And before you ask, it’s Jack’s and he wants nothing to do with either of us!”  She left in a huff and Jean-Luc watched her retreating back.  He turned back to Walker and grinned. “Walker,  I think I’m in love.”

Walker merely rolled his eyes at his friend.

###

 “What are you going on about, telling Walker and Johnny I left you because you were pregnant?!”  Jack’s belligerent shouts were heard across the ward. He thumped his fist against the nurse’s station and Beverly shrank back, afraid Jack would strike her.

“What exactly about that statement was untrue?  I’m pregnant. When I told you I was, you left me. End of. Now leave. I have work to do.” Beverly hissed back, trying desperately to get away from her ex-boyfriend.  She hoped someone had called security before he hurt either himself or her or the baby.  Jack shot a glance towards Beverly’s bump.

“Yeah, well...how do I even know the baby is mine?  You could have been whoring it up while I was away for all I know!”  Beverly felt hot tears stinging her eyes and she turned her head so he wouldn’t see. 

“Yeah, you cry.  You cry because you know that baby isn’t actually mine and you were only trying to get me to marry you so your little bastard would have a father!  Well, looks like I dodged a bullet there!” 

Jean-Luc  heard the commotion and the hateful venom that continued to drip from Jack’s mouth as soon as he walked onto the ward and strode over to his Ensign, clapping him on the shoulder. “Ensign Crusher.  You will leave this woman alone at once or face a reprimand!”  Jack shook off Jean-Luc’s grip and angrily turned towards him.

“For what, Johnny? Telling this strumpet like it is?”  Jean-Luc glared back. “You will address your superiors properly and you will apologize to the lady.” 

“Whatever, Johnny.”  Jack stalked away and Jean-Luc turned back towards Beverly. “I’m sorry. Are you alright?  Do you need me to get you anything? A cup of tea?”  Beverly softly smiled and accepted Jean-Luc’s offered handkerchief to wipe her tears away.  “Thank you, Captain, most people don’t carry around handkerchiefs anymore.”

“Please, call me Jean-Luc.  What can I say?  I’m a bit of a classicist.”  From Walker’s bed nearby, there was a large snort.  Jean-Luc ignored his friend and turned back to Beverly. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Jean-Luc,  I’m fine...and I have to get back to my rounds.  Are you here to visit Walker?” 

“I am. How’s he doing?” 

“Are you asking as his friend or his commanding officer?” 

“Which one will get me answers?”  He winked and she giggled. 

“Well then, _Captain_ , Commander Keel is responding well to the regen units, but his leg is going to take a few more weeks to fully heal.  He really did a number when he caught his foot between those rocks and we still haven’t been able to get a proper look at his foot through all the swelling.  We suspect he might have broken his foot as well.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I suppose it’s a good thing we’re grounded for a few months then.”

“Grounded?”

“My ship. It was damaged and it’s at McKinley for repairs.  They’ve told us six months, but,” he shrugged, “It’s always a guessing game with them.  They say six, but they mean twelve. So I’m flying a desk for now.” 

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright.  It was bound to happen eventually.  Now, what about that cup of tea?”  He flashed her a toothy grin and she nearly melted on the spot. 

“I’m sorry, I have to do my rounds or I don’t receive credit.”  He nodded. “Well, I’m going to go visit Walker. Maybe once you’re done your rounds, you could stop by?”  Beverly nodded. “See you then.” 

Jean-Luc rounded the corner where Walker was and sat down in the visitor’s chair. “Walker...I’m in trouble.”

“Oh? Who did you piss off now? Don’t tell me it was Alynna again.  You know you get burnt every time you go out with her.” 

“No,  I haven’t been out with anyone since we were back.”  Walker eyed his friend and mocked checking him for a fever. “You? Not date when we’re on Earth? Are you feeling alright?”

“Fine, but...I think I’m in love.”  Walker raised his eyebrows at his friend.  “Who’s the lucky lady? Someone I know?”

Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  “Uhm...yes?” 

“Who?”

“Beverly Howard.” 

“ _Johnny!”_

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t. She’s years younger than me, and pregnant with my Ensign’s child, but....Wal, she’s amazing.”

“You’ve only spoken with her twice. Barely.” 

“I know. But when you know, you know.”  Walker rolled his eyes.  “Look, just...don’t hurt her, alright?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his friend. “Like I would.”

“I know, but...”

“You’re protective. Especially after what Jack’s put her through.  I understand. “

“Good. Now, what are we going to do about Jack? I could hear him yelling at her from all the way over here.”  Jean-Luc frowned.

“Well, for one thing, I’ll be writing him up for insubordination to his superior officer.  If Beverly would file a written complaint...well...I hear the garbage scow run could use a new cleaner.”  Walker stared at his friend incredulously.

“You _wouldn’t_?”  Jean-Luc nodded, tight lipped.  “I would.  He had no right to treat her that way. “

“ _Johnny_...are you sure you’re not saying this just because you like Beverly?” 

“I’m sure. At the very least, he was insubordinate towards me. With or without Beverly’s complaint, I plan on getting him transferred somewhere far away.” 

“Preferably before he gets a chance to abuse our fair Beverly again.” 

“Did I hear my name?”  Beverly pushed aside the curtain and breezed through.  Jean-Luc grinned and stood, offering her his chair.  “Thanks,” Beverly began to sit, then narrowed her eyes at the man. “Are you offering me your seat because I’m pregnant, or because you’re polite?”

“Trust me, Bev.  Johnny is polite.  He didn’t even point out to you that you have a bit of chocolate on your face!” 

“I...I do?!”  Beverly whirled around to look at the mirror above the sink in Walker’s cubicle.  “Made you look.”  Beverly glared. “Jerk.” She took Jean-Luc’s vacated seat with a soft sigh. “What are we talking about?”

“Jack.”  Beverly’s eyes darkened.  “The baby _is_ his.” 

“No one said it wasn’t. Well, except for him.  The question for you is...do you want to file a complaint against him?”

“What good would that do?”

“Well, as his current superior, I would weigh in on all complaints left when determining any promotions or reassignments...and if we pair your complaint with my report of insubordination...”

“Jackie boy will be a garbage man,” Walker finished with a grin.  Beverly’s eyes went wind.  “I....”

“You don’t have to decide right away.” 

“I just don’t want anything to do with him anymore.  I’m sure you can understand.”  Jean-Luc nodded and Walker spoke up again. “Bev, sweetheart, if you file an official complaint, we can make sure that he never bothers you or the baby again.” 

Beverly slowly nodded. “Ok.  What do I have to do?”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Come have that cup of tea with me and we can discuss it?”  Beverly shook her head while she smiled. “You won’t give up, will you?”

“No. I’d quite like to take you out.”  Beverly blushed then and Walker grinned at his two friends.  Beverly softly spoke, “I’d like that too.”  Jean-Luc smiled and reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.  “Just a cup of tea in the canteen.  If you don’t want to go out again, I’ll understand.”

“Ok.” 

Walker clapped his hands. “Hey! Lovebirds! Have you forgotten about your invalid friend over here?” 

“You’re not an invalid, Walker.”  Walker grumbled.  “Ugh, just go.  I expect you both to come back and tell me about it!” 

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc sat in a small, circular booth in the back corner of the canteen, Jean-Luc with his traditional Earl Grey, and Beverly with a cup of green tea.  She frowned into her cup. “I really hate this stuff, but it’s the only kind I’m allowed to drink right now.”

“I’m sorry...can I get you something else?  Coffee?  Oh, I suppose not.  Hot Chocolate?”  Beverly smiled.  “Hot Chocolate would be lovely.” 

“Back in a jiff.”  Beverly stared at his shapely rear as he walked away from her and she chastised herself. _Stop that! He’s just asked you out for a cup of tea because you’re friends with Walker and he feels bad for you after he heard Jack yelling.  Do not fall for him.  But...he’s nice.  And good-looking...and his accent is so velvety...._ Beverly looked up as he came back with a cup, brimming with foamy whipped topping.  “I, ah...didn’t know if you wanted whipped cream, but I always put some on mine....so....”  He grinned sheepishly as he set the cup down in front of her.  She smiled back.

“Perfect. Just the way I like it, too.”

They talked.  They found they actually had much in common, including a love of Shakespeare and other classic literature.  Jean-Luc told her of his love of music, and she admitted to having been a dancer before she started medical school, but she had given it up in favour of more time to study.  He grinned at that.  “I’m not a very good dancer, but we could maybe go dancing sometime....if you’d like?” 

Beverly gestured to her stomach. “I’m not sure I’d be very good right now.  This one keeps throwing off my balance, and I’m not even that far along yet!” 

“Perhaps some dancing would help you keep your balance?”  Beverly pondered her new friend’s words. “Hmm.  I hadn’t thought of that, but you might be right.”  She grinned.  “Shall we?”

“What, now?” 

“Sure, why not?  I just need to stop at my quarters to change.  I don’t fancy going out in my uniform.” 

“Hmm. I should probably change as well in that case. Where do you live?”  Beverly gave him directions to the block of flats maintained for fourth year medical students and he grinned. “Shall I pick you up in about an hour?  I’d offer to walk you home first, but my quarters are on the other side of the campus.” 

Beverly grinned back. “Make it an hour and a half?  I want to eat first.”

“An hour, and I’ll take you to dinner first.”  Beverly blushed. “Oh, I wasn’t fishing for a dinner date....”

“I know you weren’t, but I know a place we can go that’s usually quiet and has a small dance floor.” 

“Alright,  I accept.  See you in an hour?”  She went to stand and he rose with her, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.  “See you in an hour.”

###

When the door slid shut to Beverly’s quarters she let out a little squeal of excitement and did a little dance.  She _really_ liked Jean-Luc.  She glanced at her body in the mirror and frowned. _But what about the baby?  Is the fact that I’m having Jack’s baby going to be a problem?_   She pushed those thoughts aside and started combing through her closet looking at her non-uniform clothes.  Her bump still wasn’t very big, but it was making some clothing a little uncomfortable, so she settled on a green swing dress with wide straps.  She would pair it with a black cardigan. She glanced down at her feet. “Think you can handle a pair of heels tonight?” 

She got in the shower and quickly washed her hair and used the sonic dryer to dry her hair.  She fingered her tresses and made a face.  “Green dress...red hair....Great, I’m going to look like a leprechaun.”  But, her green dress was one of her favourites so she put it on and looked at herself in a mirror.  “Lipstick.  Definitely red lipstick.”  She applied her lipstick and a little mascara and tucked the lipstick tube into a small pocket on her cardigan.  She glanced at the clock. 10 minutes to spare. 

Jean-Luc nervously rang the chime outside the door that read “Howard, Beverly, Medical Ensign” and shifted his weight from one foot to another. In his hand, he held a single lavender rose.  He didn’t know if Beverly knew what floral colours meant, but his mother had a rose garden and had taught him that lavender roses signified enchantment and love at first sight.  Beverly opened her door and Jean-Luc had to keep his mouth from gaping. She was beautiful. The shape of the dress accentuated her waist and hid her growing bump.  He held out the flower to her as he spoke “You look beautiful.”  Beverly blushed and accepted the flower, raising her eyebrows.  “A lavender rose?”  She ushered him into her small quarters and asked the replicator for a small vase. 

“Yes, my mother....my mother had a rose garden.”

“Had?”

“She passed away a few years ago.” 

“I’m very sorry to hear that. My parents both died when I was small and my Nana raised me. She kept roses too, and she always said that a good rose gardener knew her roses, so their meanings were drilled in at an early age...” she broke off and looked away, blushing again, and Jean-Luc turned her chin to look at him.

“Yes,” was the only word he said as he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers.  Beverly’s blush went deeper. 

“I....”

“Let’s go to dinner.”

“Ok.”

Jean-Luc took her to a quiet French restaurant. “I wanted to take you someplace we could still talk...I’m sorry if you think this is too intimate,” he gestured to the restaurant.  It was lit to imitate candlelight with only about fifteen tables around a dance floor. A five-piece orchestra was softly playing on a stage in the corner.  She smiled. “No, this is nice.  This is....” she glanced at the menu, “really expensive. Uhm....”

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I forgot you were still a student and wouldn’t be used to...” he trailed off, not sure what to say. 

“Fine dining?”  She grinned. “I’m sorry for my reaction.  Of course, you’re Captain of a starship.  I’m sorry I overreacted.” 

“Well, aren’t we just a sorry pair,” Jean-Luc grinned.  The waiter came over to offer them wine, but Jean-Luc declined. “No, just some sparkling water, please.”

“Are you sure, _Monsieur?_ We have a very fine red...or a white, if your lady prefers white.” 

“ _Oui. My femme est enceinte.”_

“Ah! _Felicitations à vous!”_ Jean-Luc blushed slightly and Beverly wondered what he had said.

“Yes, thank you.  Just sparkling water, please.” 

“Jean-Luc, what did you say?” 

“I told him you were pregnant, and he offered his congratulations.”  Beverly’s eyes gleamed.  “Was that _all_?”

“Er, I might have said ‘my lady is pregnant’.”  Beverly smugly smiled. “I see.”

“Not that you...have to be...I mean, you don’t have to...that is, I....oh hell.”  Jean-Luc leaned over the small table and placed another gentle kiss on her lip and Beverly stuck her tongue out and licked his lip.  He raised his eyebrows at her.  She giggled. 

“If you’re going to kiss me...kiss me properly.”  Beverly folded her arms across her chest and smirked. 

“Here?  Now?”  Beverly nodded.  Jean-Luc rose from his chair and walked over to Beverly and gently lifted her up and sat down on her chair with her in his lap.  He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply.  She fingered the fringe around his ears and his hands tangled in her red tresses.  They broke apart when they heard a throat clearing. 

“ _Monsieur? Madam?_ ”

“Yes? Er, please excuse us.”  Beverly slid off of Jean-Luc’s lap and he rose and awkwardly helped her back into her chair.  “Oh, _non non._ It is good to see two people so in love.  Especially when expecting a baby.”  Beverly blushed, but Jean-Luc merely reached for her hand across the table. 

“Yes, thank you.”

“I have your water. I will give you another minute, _non?_ I am sure you haven’t looked at our menu yet.”  Beverly didn’t think it was possible to blush so hard or so many times in one evening . Jean-Luc was noticing how her blush spread down her neck to her chest and he was thinking how nice it would be to kiss her there and he missed the question. “Yes,” he absently said. 

“Jean-Luc, he was asking us about ordering food.” 

“Oh! Right.”  He looked over at Beverly, “Would you like me to order for us?” She nodded.  “Anything you crave or don’t like? Allergies?”  Beverly shook her head.  Jean-Luc spoke in quiet French to the waiter and he turned to place their order with a smile. “What did you order?”

“Ah, it’s a surprise.  I promise, you’ll like it.”  He was still holding her hand across the table and he went to withdraw his hand, but she gave a squeeze.  “I like this.  Jean-Luc...I’m sorry the waiter thought you were the father...I guess....if you’re around me, people might think that you...and I don’t want...I mean, I don’t want it to be a problem for you.”  Jean-Luc smiled. “It’s fine. What are the chances that we’ll ever see this man again? Let him think what he wants.”  Jean-Luc reached for his glass of sparkling water.  “A toast, to my lovely Beverly and the baby she is carrying.  I am so happy you decided to come out with me tonight.”  Beverly clinked her glass with his and sipped her water.  “Thank you for ordering water, but if you’d like a glass of wine, I won’t object.”

“Nonsense.  If you can’t enjoy it, I won’t have any either.”  Beverly smiled. Somehow, she couldn’t picture Jack giving up alcohol for her.

Dinner arrived, and Beverly dug in with gusto, slightly blushing. “Sorry.  I’m...we’re...hungry.” 

“No, it’s fine.  I like a woman who enjoys her food.” 

After dinner, they declined the offer of dessert and Jean-Luc asked her to dance.  They swayed in a gentle waltz. “You’re pretty good.”

“It’s my partner.  I’m rubbish.”

“I suppose a Captain attends all sorts of fancy balls and diplomatic events.” 

“Sadly, yes.  Although my partners have never been as beautiful as you. Perhaps I can take you to the next event.” 

“I’ll probably be huge by then.  It’ll be less of a waltz and more of a waddle.” 

“Well then I’ll waddle along next to you.”  Beverly smiled in response and rested her head against his shoulder as they continued to sway.

###

Jean-Luc carried Beverly from the taxi to her flat. “Really, Jean-Luc, I am capable of walking.”  He shook his head.

“You said your feet hurt from your shoes.” 

“Well, yes, but I didn’t mean you should carry me home. I only meant that I needed to stop dancing.”  Despite her protesting, Beverly wrapped an arm around the back of Jean-Luc’s neck and pressed her head against his shoulder.  “Thank you,” she spoke softly.  Jean-Luc dropped a kiss on top of her head as they rode the lift up to her floor.  He paused at her door and she entered her keycode.  “And where would milady like to be set down?”

Beverly laughed. “Uhm...the sofa?” 

Jean-Luc gently sat her down on the sofa and pretended to doff an imaginary hat.  “I suppose I should be off, then.”

“No, stay,” Beverly blushed. “I mean...at least have a cup of tea.”  She started to rise from the sofa but he held out his hand. “No, I’ll get it.  Let me guess? Hot chocolate for you?”  She nodded.  He made his way over to her replicator and she took off her shoes and reached down to rub her feet gently.  “Ugh, and I used to wear these things for hours on end with no trouble at all.”  Jean-Luc sat the cups on the table before he sat on the sofa and drew her legs onto his lap. “Let me.” 

He rubbed gentle circles on her feet and she tilted her head back and moaned, exposing her neck. Jean-Luc couldn’t help himself and he leaned over and gently sucked at her neck.  Beverly moaned a little louder and they shifted so he was sprawled on top of her, kissing her.  He kissed every last bit of her blushing chest before meeting her lips again.  Beverly worked loose his shirt from his trousers.  “Mm, am I....are we...uhm...the  baby?”

“It’s fine. You’re not squishing it.”  He grinned and started kissing her again.  Beverly tugged his shirt off and ran her fingernails up and down his back, making him shiver.  “Oh, Beverly...”  He reached behind and gently tugged the zip on her dress down and slowly lowered the straps.  He kissed her shoulders as he freed her arms from the straps.  He inched the dress down to her waist and kissed the tops of her breasts and gently squeezed her breasts through her bra.  Beverly moaned again and wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling him against her.  She felt his arousal pushing against her and she stiffened in his arms. 

“Beverly?”

“Jean-Luc.  I....” 

 “What is it, my love?”

“I....I don’t know if I want to sleep with you.  I mean, I do, but...not...not on the first date...and.....”  she lowered her gaze to her stomach. He nodded. “I understand.  I’m sorry I got so carried away...”  He tried to pull her dress up to cover her chest and when that failed, he gave up and passed her his shirt.  She laughed and pulled it on over her head, the V of his shirt too deep to cover her breasts entirely and Jean-Luc groaned.  “Beverly, you’re beautiful.”

“I’m fat.”

“You’re pregnant.”  She nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek.  “Beverly, my love? Tell me what’s wrong...please?”

“I’m....pregnant....with....another...man’s...child...and you...you....you’re so nice...and sweet and...I....I....I really like you!”  Beverly was openly sobbing now, hiccupping and sniffing and as far as she was concerned, looking altogether disgusting. 

Jean-Luc rose from above her and she began to cry harder, thinking he was going to leave and she had ruined everything, but he merely tucked his arms under her and lifted her back into his arms.  He carried her through to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.  She watched him curiously as he picked up her pyjama bottoms from the foot of the bed and he gently tugged them up her legs.

“Lift your hips for me, love?”  Beverly obliged and when he had her pyjamas pulled over her bump he pulled her dress off the rest of the way.  She was still wearing his shirt and he couldn’t help but lean down and press a kiss at the apex of the deep V.  “Do you want to take off your bra?”  She nodded and sat up and he reached under the shirt and deftly unhooked her bra.  She freed her arms and pulled it out of the neck and he placed it on a chair with her dress. 

He toed off his shoes and removed his trousers, leaving him in his boxers. She whimpered when he turned his back on her.  “Shh, my love, I’ll be right  back.”  He walked back out into her living room and after a little bit of fiddling with her replicator settings, he added his authorisation codes and replicated a pair of soft sleep shorts and got them each a fresh cup of hot chocolate.  He carried them into her bedroom. 

“How did you...?”

“Added my authorisation codes to your replicator.  Don’t abuse it.”  He pretended to look at her sternly but he was grinning.  He put their cups on the bedside table and gently tugged the cover out from under her.  Beverly sat up and he tucked the blanket around her hips and handed her her chocolate before he crawled into bed next to her.  He held out his free arm and she pushed against him, sighing softly as he wrapped his arm around her and fingered her hair on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Crying.  Being stupid. Thinking you wouldn’t want to be with me because...”

“Because you’re having Jack’s child?”  Beverly slowly nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Jean-Luc turned his head and kissed her temple. “I don’t care who the father of your baby is.  I meant what the lavender rose means.  Beverly Howard...I fell in love with you from the minute you reprimanded me!” Beverly chuckled and placed her chocolate back on the bedside table, before taking his and doing the same.  She straddled his lap and slowly kissed him with tears streaming down her face.

“Hey, more tears?”

“Happy tears, this time.”  Jean-Luc smiled and kissed her back.  She hadn’t said she loved him too, but he was pretty sure she did. 

###

Jean-Luc woke up with hair across his eyes and he smiled.  They had fallen asleep with her nestled in his arms after talking and kissing some more.  He glanced over at Beverly and groaned.  She had slept in his shirt, and in her sleep it slipped down off her shoulder and one creamy breast peeked free from the V.  He couldn’t help himself, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her breast.  Her nipple hardened in response and he slowly sucked on her breast.  Her eyes fluttered open and he looked up, sheepish grin on his face.  “I’m sorry.  Your breast must have slipped out in your sleep and I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” 

“Don’t stop.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “You sure?”  She nodded. 

“Ok, but if I start to take this further than you want to go...”

“I’ll stop you.”  Jean-Luc grinned and tugged the shirt off over her head and threw it to one side. “I told you you were beautiful.” 

Beverly had managed to get Jean-Luc out of his shorts and boxers and he thrilled at her touch, but she was reluctant to let him take off her pyjama bottoms.  “I’m so fat.”

“Told you last night, you’re not fat, you’re pregnant, and you’re beautiful.”  He leaned down and pressed a kiss just above her waistband.  “Besides, it’s just a little bump right now.”

“It’ll only get bigger.”

“I don’t care.”  Jean-Luc slowly slid his fingers inside the waistband, giving her plenty of time to tell him to stop again, but to his surprise, she lifted her hips and allowed him to tug the pyjamas down her legs, where she kicked them off.  He immediately brought his mouth to her small bump and kissed it.  “Hello, baby,”  Jean-Luc whispered.  “I’m going to show your mommy how much I love her now.”  Beverly smiled and lifted her hips again as he slid her knickers down. “Sorry they’re not sexier.” 

“Shhhh. You’re perfect.”  Jean-Luc rested between her legs and placed a kiss on her copper curls.  “Jean-Luc?  I’ve never...”

“You’ve never been orally pleasured?”  She shook her head. “I mean, I’ve done it to men, but no one has ever...”

“May I?”  She nodded, and gasped when she felt his velvety tongue press against her.  “Oh my God.” 

Jean-Luc lifted his head. “You alright?” 

“Uh-huh.”  Jean-Luc went back to licking and sucking and showing Beverly how much he loved her.  She gripped his shoulders and screamed and jerked as he made her come over and over.  She was panting hard and breathed out, “I don’t think I can....anymore...”  Jean-Luc gave her one last kiss before subtly wiping his mouth on his discarded shorts and laying down next to her.  She reached for him and pulled him on top of her.  “Jean-Luc?  Will you make love to me?  I...I don’t think anyone ever has...” 

“Are you sure? You said you didn’t want to on our first date...I don’t want you to feel like you have to....no pressure.”  Beverly snaked a hand between them and stroked his penis.  “I’m sure.  I want this.  I want you.  I want you to make love to me.”  Jean-Luc grinned.

 “Beverly, is there anything I need to know...” he gestured towards  her bump.

“No, not this early. Later in the pregnancy, we’ll have to talk.”  Jean-Luc leaned down and kissed her as he slowly entered her.  He made slow, gentle love to her and made sure she reached her climax before he did.  He kissed her as he withdrew and rolled off of her, pulling her against him.  He kissed the back of her neck and whispered, “I love you.” 

Jean-Luc couldn’t see Beverly’s smile as she softly spoke back “Jean-Luc, I’m falling in love with you.” 

###

When Beverly’s alarm went off in the morning, she grumbled.  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Not a morning person, I take it?”

“No,” she grouched back.  “You can take your morning perkiness and stick it where the sun doesn’t shine.”  Jean-Luc grinned and rolled on top of her. “Oh, can I?”  Despite it being morning, Beverly laughed and pushed him off of her. 

“Ugh, I have a lab today before rounds.  Last time I had a lab class, the smell of the formaldehyde made me throw up.”  Jean-Luc shared a sympathetic smile with her.  “I’m sorry.  It must be hard, trying to get through your last year of medical school.”  Beverly nodded.  “I guess I’m lucky the baby isn’t due until July, so classes will be done by then.  I’ll just have to put off my residency for a while, but at least I’ll have my degree.”

Jean-Luc found her dressing gown on the back of her door and passed it to her before slipping his shorts back on. “Why wait?”

“Jean-Luc, I can’t possibly start my residency in September with a barely two month old baby.” 

“Well, I could help.”  Beverly stared at her new lover.  “What?”  He leaned over and kissed her.  “I can help. With the baby.  I’m sure I’d be able to take some kind of leave.” 

“But...”

“Shhh.  We can discuss the logistics later.  But I’m sure I can take paternity leave.” 

“Even if you’re not the father?” 

“Well, I’m with the baby’s mother, aren’t I?”  A wide smile spread across Beverly’s face.  “Yeah,  you are.” 

“What can I get you for breakfast?  Not more hot chocolate?”  Beverly shook her head. “The replicator makes a passable decaf coffee.  The decaf tea is horrible, though.  I usually just have a cup of coffee before I leave.” 

“ _Beverly._ ”

“What?”

“You’re a doctor...you  tell me.”  She sighed. “A Pregnant woman needs to remember, she’s eating for two.” 

“Mm-hmm, so what can I make you for breakfast?”

“Pancakes?” 

“And?”  Beverly scrunched up her face. “Link sausages and scrambled eggs?”  He leaned over and kissed her nose.

“Better. Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll get breakfast sorted.” 

“How long does it take to replicate it?”

“Ah, but I’ll be replicating the ingredients for the pancakes and making them for you myself.”  Beverly grinned. “Will it be like this every day?”

“If you want.” 

“I might start to like this.”

Jean-Luc used his replicator authorisation codes to procure a uniform for himself.  He glanced at his shirt and trousers from the night before, and replicated a bag to carry them in.  He wasn’t sure how Beverly felt about his laundry being sent along with hers, and he didn’t want to cause any awkwardness by asking.  She emerged from her bedroom, clad now in her medical uniform.

“I used to love this thing. Now I hate it.”

“Why?”

“It’s getting too tight, but if I replicate a bigger size, it’ll be too big everywhere else.”  Jean-Luc frowned, then tapped her communications system.

“Picard to Zweller.” A red-headed freckled faced man filled the screen.

“ _Hey Johnny. Long time. How are you?”_

“Fine, listen, I was wondering, is your wife around?” 

 _“Still trying to get with her after all these years?  You sly devil.”_ Corey winked. Beverly merely raised her eyebrows and wondered what he was doing making a call to his friends.  A woman’s face filled the screen.

_“Hey Johnny. I’m a little busy. The baby was colicky last night and you know Corey...”_

“Yes...Marta, I only called because I wanted to ask you about maternity uniforms.” 

_“For a member of your crew?”_

“Errr...”  he looked over at Beverly, asking her permission to tell his friends, and she nodded.  “My girlfriend is pregnant and complaining about her uniform being tight.” 

_“Hey, congratulations Johnny! That’s fantastic.  Yeah, it’s a setting you have to program into the replicator. I can send the code to you right now...are you in her quarters?”_

“Yes, but it might be prudent to add the code to my replicator, too.” 

_“I’ll send the file to you, too. What’s your girlfriend’s name?”_

“Ensign Beverly Howard.”

 _“Ensign?  You cradle robbing, Bro?”_ Marta turned away from the console and they could hear a swatting sound before she turned back and smiled sweetly. _“Sorry, Corey heard you.  What branch is she?”_

“Medical.”  Beverly could hear the sound of keys clicking in the background.  _“Got it.  Tell Beverly to check her messages and input the string of code I sent...and tell her to call me if she needs to know anything?  Starfleet can be a little tricky, especially if you’re not married.  I mean, you remember the fast wedding Corey and I had...”_ Beverly’s face went pale. 

“Uh...Marta? I think I better go.  I have to be in meetings today and I want Beverly to feel comfortable. We’ll catch up soon?”

 _“Sure thing, Johnny. And I hope we get to meet Beverly soon! Zweller out!”_ The screen went blank and Jean-Luc rushed to Beverly’s side and helped her to sit down. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Your friend...said it was hard being unmarried and pregnant in Starfleet....oh my god, am I going to have to leave Starfleet?  Leave my career?  What have I done?!”  Beverly wailed. 

“Shh, Beverly...we’ll figure it out, alright?  You have me now, and I’m with you no matter what.  If we have to get married...we’ll get married.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “We’ve only been dating since...yesterday. I still can’t believe you’re offering to take leave when the baby is born.  You can’t be serious about getting married, too.” 

“As a heart attack.”  Beverly pursed her lips.  “No.”

“What?”

“Well....not yet, alright?  I don’t want to marry you for at least a month.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Now, let’s see the code Marta sent, shall we?”  Beverly tearfully nodded and told Jean-Luc her access code.  A string of code appeared across the monitor and Beverly stared at it. “I don’t know how to do this!” 

“Ah, fortunately, I do.”  Jean-Luc carefully added the code line for line copied directly from Marta’s message.  “Ok, so all we need to do is tell it your due date...”

“July 24.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Only a week and half after my birthday.  Hear that baby, if you arrive early, you can be my birthday present.”  Beverly laughed. 

“Ok..so....now you just ask the replicator for your new uniform.” 

“Computer:  Medical Uniform for Howard, Beverly.  Rank: Ensign.”  In a swirl of light, a blue uniform appeared consisting of a smock top and pair of elasticised leggings.  “Not very glamorous, is it?” 

“Ah, but I bet it will be more comfortable.”  Beverly nodded and stripped in the living room.  Jean-Luc had to sit on his hands to keep himself from touching her, but he couldn’t resist giving her a kiss while she was standing in her bra and knickers. 

“Oh, these are nice.  The leggings have a stretchy thing that I guess will expand with the bump.” She leaned over and kissed her new boyfriend. “Thank you.  I’m sorry I got mad at you for calling your friends”

“Did you? I hadn’t noticed.”  Beverly shoved him.  “Stop. You did.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Alright, I did.  I hope you don’t mind I called you my girlfriend.” 

“Nope.  But, you realise that now your friends think you got your girlfriend pregnant and not that I’m carrying someone else’s baby?”

“So?” 

“You really don’t care, do you?”  Jean-Luc reached out for both of her hands and held them in his. “No.  I mean, if I’m going to take paternity leave to help you out, people might as well think I’m the father.  Does it bother you?” 

Beverly shook her head. “No.  I just wish...I wish you really were.”

###

A week later, Jean-Luc strode back onto the hospital ward to visit Walker. Walker’s foot had finally stopped swelling and he had, in fact, broken it. He was staying in hospital until they could fit him in for surgery. He grinned when he saw his friend approach his bed.

“Hey Johnny, haven’t seen you in a few days.”

“Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, but I have to know how did it go with Bev?  Did she let you down graciously?  Is that why you haven’t been to the hospital? You don’t want to run into her?”

“Er, well, actually...”  Beverly breezed into Walker’s cubical to begin a check-up on him and leaned over to give Jean-Luc a kiss first.  Jean-Luc grinned and gave his girlfriend a quick squeeze.  Walker’s mouth was wide open. “So, it’s like that, Johnny?”

“Yeah, Wal. It’s like that.”

###

The couple had been spending nearly all their nights together in Beverly’s quarters, until Jean-Luc finally convinced her to stay at his over a weekend.  Beverly had protested, citing all her books she needed to study were in her quarters and that was why it was easier to stay there, but Jean-Luc had pointed out that she didn’t usually study over the weekend.  She relented, and he even managed to convince her to pack a bag with more than just a weekend’s worth of clothing to leave at his place.

 “Wow, this place is a lot bigger than mine.”

“Ah, it pays to be the Captain.” 

“Hey, maybe we should talk about that.”  Jean-Luc placed her bag in the master bedroom, replicated a pair of drinks, and sat down with her on the sofa.  “What about?”

“Well...you’re a Captain...a Captain has a ship, right?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Or, I will, as soon as they’re done repairing it.”

“Right, so...you’ll go back into space and I’ll...be alone with the baby.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No.”

“No?”

“No.  I told you.  And actually...I spoke with my superior today.”  Beverly blanched. “You what?” Jean-Luc absently rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I should have talked to you first, but ahh, I asked about paternity leave for when my girlfriend gives birth, and Quinn gave me the full year, starting when the baby is due.”  Beverly grinned. 

“I should be mad, but...thanks. And then what?”

“Well...that takes care of our baby’s,” Beverly grinned when he said ‘our baby’, “First year.  Then, I was kind of hoping you could do your second year of residency on my ship?” 

“There’s nothing that says I can’t, but it would need to be approved by the ship’s Captain,” she giggled, “First Officer,” she smiled, “And CMO. Would your CMO agree?”

“If he knows what’s good for him, he will. “  Beverly grinned.  “And then?” 

“You are a worrywart, aren’t you?  You’d obviously  be able to take up a position on my ship.  Or we’ll move.  I’ll take a desk job for a few years until you can be my CMO...that _is_ what you want, right?”

“Oh, yes.  I want to be a Chief Medical Officer by the time I’m 35.” 

“That will make the little’un....eleven?”  Beverly nodded. “And maybe we’ll have another by then, too.”  Jean-Luc nearly spit out his sip of tea.  “Another?”

“Gotcha! Oh, the look on your face....but it could happen.  Apparently, my body doesn’t like birth control. It’ll be all on you for the birth control.”

“Ah, we might have a problem there.”

“Why?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t looked up biomechanical hearts yet.” 

“Well, yes I have, but what does it have to do with you being on a suppressor? Unless....Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

“Well, then, I guess we’ll just have to hope my body doesn’t reject an implant after this one is born...or we really _will_ have more babies.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I could be in favour of that.” 

“We’ll see. Let me have this one first, alright?” 

###

Beverly had a surprise for Jean-Luc.  She was now seven months along, and today she would be having a well-baby scan.  She had asked her boyfriend if he wanted to come, and he had jumped at the idea of getting to see the baby on the monitor.  Beverly hoped he would be pleased with his surprise. 

“Alright then, Doctor,” Beverly grinned.  “Not for another two weeks!” 

“Well, I’m going to call you Doctor anyway.  Right then, Doctor Howard.  You know the drill. Pull down your leggings past your hips or take them off, and pull up or take off your top. You can use this to cover yourself with if you need it Is your...partner... coming?”  Beverly nodded at the doctor.  “Yes, my boyfriend is on his way.  He was in a meeting with Admiral Quinn.”  The doctor raised her eyebrows.  “Must be an important guy.” 

The doctor left the room and Beverly had just taken off her top and was reaching for her waistband when Jean-Luc knocked on the exam room door.  He gave her a quick kiss.  “Sorry I was almost late.  You wouldn’t believe Admiral Quinn. He just kept going on and on and on.”  Beverly giggled and kissed him back. “You haven’t missed anything.  Just me taking off my top.”

“Darn.  Guess I’ll have to wait and do that myself later.”

“Cheeky.”  Beverly finished getting ready and sat on the edge of the biobed in her gown with a small blanket covering her legs.  Beverly’s doctor knocked before entering the room and let out a gasp when she saw who Beverly’s boyfriend was. “Johnny?” 

“Katie!  So good to see you!”  Jean-Luc embraced the doctor and kissed her cheek. “I didn’t know you were at Medical.” 

“I didn’t know _you_ were the father of my patient’s baby.”  Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck “Yes, well...ahh...”

“You two know each other?” 

“Kate and I went through the academy together.  She used to hate Walker.” 

“Oh God, is he still around?” Jean-Luc laughed. “He’s my first officer.”

“You two...oh, the stories I could tell you, Beverly.  Now, are we ready to see that baby? “  Beverly nodded and Doctor Pulaski operated the scanner, projecting the image onto the screen.  Jean-Luc gasped when he read the small print at the top of the screen. _Howard, Beverly / Picard, Jean-Luc / Baby Picard_.

“Picard?”  Beverly nodded.  “Thank you...”  He leaned over and kissed her.  “Now, did you two want to know the sex?” 

“I’m sorry?”  Kate shook her head at her friend’s cluelessness and decided to put it into blunt terms for him. “Did you want to know if the child has a penis or a vagina?” 

“Uhh...do we?”  Beverly nodded.  “Right, so if we zoom in here, we can usually tell right away....yep. Congratulations, Mom, Dad, it’s going to be a boy.” 

“A son?  I’m going to have a son?”  Jean-Luc kissed Beverly again and Kate laughed at the couple.  “Right then, I’ll just get these images saved and sent to both of you...and now, Jean-Luc, this is where I need to ask you to leave the room while I finish Beverly’s exam.” 

“Uh...alright. Bev?  I’ll wait for you in the corridor?”  She nodded. 

The door closed behind him and Kate raised her eyebrows at Beverly. “Alright then.  He’s not in here.  Now, I know that your file did not list him as the father until very recently, and if I know Jean-Luc Picard like I think I do...well, if he was the father he would have been listed from the beginning and you would probably be his wife by now.  So...what’s going on?  Are you trying to prank me? Him?” 

“No.  Jean-Luc _is_ my boyfriend...and he’s the father of my baby.”  Kate raised her eyebrows. “I’m sorry, let me be blunt.  The baby’s DNA doesn’t match Jean-Luc’s.  Does Jean-Luc know he’s not the father biologically?” 

“Yes.”  Kate’s eyebrows went higher.  “So...he’s alright that you cheated on him and are having another man’s child?”

“No! I didn’t cheat on Jean-Luc...I would never!”  Beverly was shouting at the older woman as tears leaked from her eyes.  The audacity of this woman! 

“Hey, calm down, Beverly.  I’m sorry I asked.”  Jean-Luc knocked on the door. “Bev, sweetheart, I heard you yelling, are you alright?  Are you in pain?”  Beverly smiled and called back through the door,  “I’m fine, love.  We’re almost done.”

“It’s obvious he dotes on you and is in love with you, so why don’t you tell me the whole story?”

“Not like it’s any of your business, but I met Jean-Luc after I found out I was pregnant.  The father...he left when I told him I was pregnant.  Jean-Luc and I fell in love and he wants to raise my child with me and doesn’t care that he’s not going to be the biological father.”  Kate smiled and passed a tissue to her patient. “I’m sorry I pried.  I had heard the rumours going around our old school friends that Jean-Luc was going to be a father, but I just assumed someone got their wires crossed as Jean-Luc...well, that’s not important.  I’m very happy for you...for both of you. And I hope you’ll allow me to remain your doctor.”  Beverly nodded. 

“Right. I’ll leave you to get dressed.”

“Thank you.”  Kate exited the exam room and saw Jean-Luc anxiously pacing and she smiled.  Perhaps she had been a little harsh on the girl, but she really didn’t want to see Jean-Luc hurt. 

Jean-Luc knocked on the exam room door after he saw his old friend leave and when Beverly said it was alright to come in, he entered the room.  Beverly was still sitting on the biobed, her exam gown abandoned and her shirt was in her hands.  She was softly crying. 

“My love?  Are you alright? What happened after I left?”  Beverly sniffed and moved to let Jean-Luc sit next to her so he could wrap his arms around her.  “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Your tears don’t seem to agree with that statement.  Tell me?” 

“Doctor Pulaski.” 

“Ah, Kate’s famous bedside manner.  What did she say?  She’s not very good with people.” 

“She...she accused me of cheating on you.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes hardened in anger. “What?”

“She knew the baby wasn’t yours biologically...she said that if it was really your baby, you would have married me by now and your name would have been listed from the beginning.  She thought we were playing a prank on her...and then she asked me if you knew the baby wasn’t yours.” 

“She didn’t?”  Beverly nodded.  “And then she asked me if I cheated on you.” 

Jean-Luc saw red.  He gave Beverly a tender kiss and slid back off the biobed.  “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” 

“Jean-Luc, what are you going to do?  Please don’t do anything that would jeopardize her career.  I couldn’t handle it if you did...”

“I won’t.  I’m just going to give her a piece of my mind...former friend to former friend.”  Jean-Luc stalked out of the room and Beverly shuddered.  What she wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation.

Jean-Luc caught up to Kate Pulaski in the corridor on her way to see another patient and he reached for her elbow and tugged her into a dark consultation room. The lights went on when they entered, and Jean-Luc swung the door shut behind them.  “Johnny, what the hell? I have patients to see.”

“Mm.  Yes.  But we need to talk.”  Jean-Luc’s voice was laced with venom.

“Is something wrong with  Beverly?”

“You could say that.”  He took a deep breath.  “How. Dare. You.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Damn right you’re sorry. How dare you ask my girlfriend if I knew the child wasn’t mine and if she had cheated on me!” 

“Well, you have to admit, Johnny....”

“Admit what?”

“Well...how exactly did you wind up with a pregnant girlfriend if you aren’t the father of her child? And you’re a self-proclaimed child hater!” 

“Things can change...I’m willing to accept my own child, just nt anyone _else’s_.”

“I see. That still doesn’t explain how you wound up with a pregnant girlfriend who isn’t having your child.”

“I don’t see how that’s _any_ of your business.”  Kate raised her eyebrows. “As Beverly’s doctor, it’s my business to know if there’s going to be any funny business when she goes into labour regarding the father.”

“ _I’m_ the father.”

“Yes, but you’re not the father biologically.  We see this happen a lot.  A woman cheats on her spouse-“ she saw the flash of anger in Jean-Luc’s eyes and held up her hand. “Let me finish.”  He nodded and she searched for a different way to word things.  “A woman is pregnant by the man she isn’t with.  The man who is the biological father finds out about the labour, bursts in, and it disturbs the mother.  In some cases we’ve even had to involve security as biological fathers have attempted to kidnap their own children.” She cleared her throat.  “I need to know if I need to have security on standby when Beverly delivers.” 

“No.”

“Sorry?”

“You don’t have to worry about....the sperm donor.  He’s...he’s far away.” Kate quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”  Kate gasped. “You...you sent him away, didn’t you? Who was he?”

“No one, Kate.  He was no one.  He’s scrubbing toilets on a garbage scow at the edge of the quadrant.” 

###

Beverly had moved into Jean-Luc’s quarters the day after classes ended.  The baby was due in about seven weeks and since she was technically no longer a student, she had to give up her student accommodation.  Jean-Luc was ecstatic and had already converted the small bedroom into a nursery for the baby, even though they would be moving in October when Beverly’s residency on Delos IV officially started.  Jean-Luc had made arrangements for two weeks of leave to start as soon as Beverly went into labour, and then he would be in his office part time until they left for Delos IV, at which point, Jean-Luc would become the full-time caregiver for their son so Beverly could carry out her residency.  He had already made arrangements with the CMO of the _Stargazer_ to take Beverly on for her second year of residency, and he figured they would work out sharing parenting duties at that point, or even hire a nanny.

Beverly glanced at her crate of books.  “Is it even worth unpacking these?  It’s only for a few months, then we’ll just have to pack them again for the move.”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “Do you need them?”

“No.  It’s only medical reference books.” 

“Leave them in the crate.  I’ll add my books to it before we move.”  She nodded as she stretched her arms above her head and tried to stretch her back muscles. “Need any help?” 

“Mm.  The baby was using my spine as a dancing pole today, I’m sure of it.” 

“Well, makes a change from using your ribs as a climbing frame or your liver as a punching bag.”  Jean-Luc knelt down in front of Beverly and placed his lips close to her burgeoning belly.  “Now, son.  Quit using mommy’s insides as a gym.  It’s not very nice.”  The only response Jean-Luc received was a well-aimed kick by the baby, which he felt thrum against his nose.  He grinned up and Beverly. “Nice.  Already my son is questioning my authority.”  Beverly laughed. 

“Thank you.”

“For?”  Beverly gestured to the flat.  “This.  Everything.  Loving me.  Loving the baby...not caring....”  He stood up and gave her a kiss.  “Always,”  he cleared his throat then.  “Beverly, my love, you still haven’t answered my question.” 

“Which question was that?” Beverly tried to think if she had somehow missed a question about where to put something  and she covered her mouth with her hands in shock when Jean-Luc dropped to one knee in front of her. “You never,”  his voice was throaty with emotion, “You haven’t said if you would marry me or not.” 

“You didn’t ask me.” 

“I did.” 

“When?” 

“On our first date.”  He said matter of factly, rising to move her hands from her mouth to hold them in his.  “That was....months ago.” 

“It was.  But I’m still waiting for your answer.  Marry me?”  Beverly gave him a slow nod.  He gave a little whoop and he enveloped her in his embrace until their son gave a powerful kick.  “Hm. Someone needs to learn to share his mommy.”  Jean-Luc grinned back at Beverly and pressed a hand to her belly to sooth the baby while he continued to kiss her. 

He broke off their kiss suddenly.  “Ring!”

“What?”

“I didn’t give you a ring!” 

“Uh, do we need one?”  An amused smile played at the corners of Beverly’s lips.

 “Yes!” 

“Uh, ok.”

“Come on, we have some shopping to do.” Jean-Luc tugged her towards the door.  “What now?” 

“Is there a better time?” 

“I guess not,” Beverly shrugged.  She didn’t really _need_ a ring, but she supposed if it was what her fiancé wanted her to have....she paused and a huge grin filled her face. 

“What is it, Love?”

“You’re my fiancé.”  He leaned over and gave her a kiss. “So I am.  That makes you my Fiancée.”  She giggled. “I like that, but you know what I’d like even more?”

“What?”

“Being your wife.  Can we get married soon? Before Wesley....well, before Wes gets here?  I want his parents to be married.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  It was the first time Beverly had called the baby  by the name they had agreed on. “Of course we can.  Do you want to invite anyone?” 

“Walker, I guess.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I know we’ve been spending all our time together lately, but don’t you have any girlfriends?”  Beverly shook her head.  “Not really.  I mean, I had some friends I used to pal around with, but Jack didn’t like it and I broke off most of the friendships.  I guess some of my fellow doctor candidates.“ 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, my love.”  Beverly shrugged.  “It’s in the past.  And now I have Wesley.  And you.” 

The bell tinkled over the door for the small jewellery shop Jean-Luc had led Beverly into.  He walked her straight over to the engagement and wedding rings, and told her to pick whatever she liked.  Beverly asked him what his price range was, and when he told her they didn’t have one, her eyes went wide.  He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “It’s your money now, Love.” 

Beverly still didn’t feel comfortable picking out a large or expensive ring, and she was conscious of wanting to wear her rings while at work, so she picked a ring that had the stones embedded in the band.  The jeweller tried to explain that she had actually picked a wedding band, but she was adamant that was the ring she wanted for her engagement.  The Jeweller shrugged, deciding not to argue with a pregnant woman, and went to his replicator to program it in.  Jean-Luc picked out their wedding bands next, and asked for them to be engraved on the inside. 

“Of course, Sir. Usually the couple gets their wedding date engraved on the inside, what would you like?” 

Jean-Luc grinned at Beverly.  “Just one word.  Always.” 

###

They cuddled in bed that evening,  Beverly admiring her new ring when she spoke up. “I think we need to talk about something.”

“What’s that, love?”

“Money.” Jean-Luc frowned.

“Well...we don’t really need it in Starfleet, do we?  I mean, they clothe us, house us, and feed us...”

“Yes, but you said we didn’t have to worry about it...”

“We don’t. Anything we need outside of Starfleet....well, we’re not rich, but we’ll be comfortable.”

“I don’t have anything.  I mean, I have a small savings account with money I earned on Caldos before I came to the academy, but that’s it.  Plus my stipend from Medical.”  Beverly played with his fingers laced in hers. “I don’t want you to think...that I care about money. Or I’m marrying you for your money.” 

He chuckled, and Beverly felt the vibration through her back.  “My love, I have _never_ thought anything like that.  I know it was awkward when I took you out to that expensive place on our first date, but I never thought you cared.  You know my family owns a successful vineyard. My father might not have liked to acknowledge me as his son, but Maman made sure I would be an equal partner with my brother before she passed away by leaving me her share.  Plus, Starfleet gives their captain’s a nice stipend to cover any additional expenses we might encounter.  So please don’t worry about money, alright?” 

“Alright.”  Beverly snuggled down in his arms once more.  He brought his hand to rest on the curve of her stomach, and he felt a gentle kick.  “Hey, Wes.  Go to sleep.” 

“Stop putting your hand there when we go to bed and he might settle.  He thinks you want to play.”  Jean-Luc sheepishly moved his hand. “I can’t help it.  I’m sorry.” She smiled. “No, it’s ok. He will settle, eventually...put your hand back.  I like knowing we’re both being held by you.”  Jean-Luc grinned and kissed her hair before resting his hand on her stomach once more and feeling their son give a gentle kick.

###

Their wedding was small.  Just the two of them, Walker, a few of the medical students Beverly had been friendly with, and Corey, Marta, and their 10-month-old daughter.  Corey and Marta didn’t know the baby wasn’t Jean-Luc’s, and he wasn’t going to tell them.  In fact, Beverly didn’t even want Wesley to know Jean-Luc wasn’t his biological father.  Jean-Luc had balked at the idea initially, not wanting his son to become bitter and angry with him later in life if he found out, but he relented under the stipulation that if Wesley ever _asked_ , they would tell him the truth. 

Corey slapped his friend on the back. “Decided to get married after all, I see.” 

“It was always my intention.  Beverly just had reservations.”  Corey nodded. “She had to make sure you weren’t just marrying her because you got her knocked up?” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at his old friend. “Something like that.”  He glanced over to where Marta was placing little Jeanette – he still scowled over the name – into Beverly’s arms and showed her the proper way to hold a baby.  He softly smiled. “Yeah,  just wait,” Corey said, “Once you see her holding your baby, you’ll fall in love all over again.” 

He could hear Beverly and Marta laughing and Beverly tossed a glance over at him.  He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, so he could gaze down at his god-daughter.  “Marta said you don’t like her name.”  He wrinkled his nose. “Jeanette Lucille. I mean...really, Marta?”  Marta laughed. “You’re our best friend and her godfather, Johnny,  of course we had to name her after you.”  He rolled his eyes and tickled little Jeanette under her chin, making her smile. “One day, you’re going to hate your parents for giving you my name.” 

“I suppose you have a more sensible name picked out for your son?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “We do.” 

“Wesley, after my Nana’s husband.” 

“And I thought I would give him Robert as a middle name...try to reconcile with my brother for the sake of our son.”  Marta grinned. “Wesley Robert Picard. Sounds very important.” 

“Hey, maybe one day he and little Jeannie will fall in love.”   Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at Corey.

“You nicknamed her Jeannie?” 

“Could have been worse.” 

“How?” Marta threw out her hands. “Corey wanted to call her Lucy.”  Jean-Luc merely glared at his friend before turning back to Beverly.  Beverly had an amused smile on her face. “Something tells me there’s a story here...”  Jean-Luc hung his head as a blush crept up his face. “There is....but...ah...I’m not  sticking around for it.  I’m going to go talk to Walker now.”  He leaned over and gave Beverly a kiss on the cheek.  “Love you.”

Beverly giggled at his retreating back and handed Jeanette Lucille to her father before following Marta over to a sofa to rest on while she listened to tales of a younger Jean-Luc. 

Walker could only grin. “You know, when you told me you had fallen in love with her after meeting her for five minutes, I thought it was just infatuation and it would go away.  But I see that I’m wrong.”  Walker leaned on his crutch.  His accident had been months ago, but his foot was being stubborn to heal and they were talking about replacing the bones again.  Jean-Luc glanced at his foot. “Are you going to be alright to command the _Stargazer_ for a year in my absence?” 

“It’ll be fine.  They’re going to replace the bones again next week and then they said I would be as good as new.  I really did a number on it when I got caught on those rocks....but then I think getting caught might have saved my life, too.” Jean-Luc nodded . The two of them had gone white water rafting when Walker’s raft had suddenly started leaking air and before Jean-Luc had been able to pull Walker into his raft, the raft had capsized and Walker had been swept away by the current.  Jean-Luc hadn’t even seen the direction he had gone in, but he had heard the cry of pain when Walker had struck the rocks.  Jean-Luc made Walker comfortable while he called for help, and even the Medics had a hard time honing in on their signal.  The Medics had beamed Jean-Luc, Walker, and the two rocks directly into their ambushuttle rather than try to dislodge the rocks in the swirling water.  “Actually,”  Walker said with a grin, “You kinda saved my life, too. Thanks, Johnny.”

“Anytime, Walker. You know, if you hadn’t had your accident, I might not have met Beverly.”

“So...you’re saying you’re glad I had my accident?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Something like that.”  They both looked up when they heard a cry of pain and Jean-Luc rushed over to Beverly. “Bev, are you alright?”

“I think so.  Ow, that really hurt.” 

“Are you... in labour?  Is Wesley coming early?”  Beverly shook her head.  “No, it’s probably Braxton Hicks again.”  Walker looked on horrified.

“What’s a Braxton Hicks?”

“It’s like practice contractions.  Or Wes might have moved down slightly getting ready for birth. He is due in a few weeks.”  Walker made a face, clearly not wanting to know intimate details and after patting Beverly’s shoulder, walked away.  Jean-Luc rested his hand on her shoulder.  “What can I do?”

“Nothing...just...help me get a little more comfortable?”  Beverly was sitting on a small sofa in the room they had been given to use for their wedding ceremony.  She shifted a bit and tried to bring her legs up, but was struggling.  Jean-Luc reached for her legs before he sat down and pulled her legs onto his lap.  “Thanks.”  Beverly glanced over at Marta.

“Sorry.  This isn’t exactly the optimal way to celebrate my wedding, now is it?”  Marta laughed. “You’re fine.  It’s nothing that hasn’t happened to me.  Probably just all the excitement and activity of today.”  Beverly nodded. “Are you still up for going out for dinner tonight?  We have a babysitter for Jeannie.”

“What time is dinner?”

“Walker made the reservations for six.  It’s two now.”  Beverly thought for a moment, then stood up with Jean-Luc’s help.

“Would you mind if I go home and take a nap first?  I think if I nap, I’ll be alright later.”  Marta smiled at her friend’s new wife.  “Sure.  I understand what it’s like,”  she said, gesturing to the baby in her husband’s arms.  “Johnny, get your wife home.”  Jean-Luc grinned when Marta referred to Beverly as his wife. 

“Well, then, Doctor Picard, shall we go home for a bit?”  Beverly sleepily nodded.

When they got back to their quarters, Beverly sunk down onto the sofa and rested her feet on the footstool. 

“Can I get you anything or do anything for you?  A cold drink? A hot drink? Foot massage? Run the bath for you?  Shower?”  Beverly chuckled at her husband’s antics. 

“I wouldn’t say no to a tall glass of lemonade.  It’s hot today! But before you go...could you...help me get my shoes off?” 

Jean-Luc grinned and sat on the footstool and tugged the heels off her feet and gently rubbed her feet for a minute. “Why did you wear those? You know heels have been bothering you.”

“Vanity. Plain and simple.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “But you’ll wear flats out to dinner tonight?”  She nodded.  “I may be vain, but I’m not a glutton for punishment.”

“Good, because I intend to waltz my bride around that dance floor.”  He walked over into his small kitchen and got them each a tall glass of cold lemonade. 

“I think you mean waddle,” Beverly said, recalling their chat from their first date. Jean-Luc grinned. “Fine, we’ll waddle around.” 

“Poor Walker.  He’ll be stuck at the table watching us all dance.” 

“I think he’ll cope.  Something about a large bottle of whisky with his name on it...”  Beverly eyed her husband. “Don’t you get drunk tonight!”

“I promise.  I wouldn’t want to be drunk in case our little man decides he wants to show his face.” 

“He better not.  He’s not due for sixteen more days,” Beverly yawned.  “Maybe I should nap.  Wake me up at six?  I need to take a shower before we go out.”  Jean-Luc groaned at the thought of his wife, naked under the hot spray.  He nibbled her earlobe.  “How about we shower together now, then take a nap?” 

“You make a convincing argument.” 

One long shower and nap later, Beverly was looking at the dress Jean-Luc had laid on the bed for her.  “Jean-Luc, this isn’t the dress I said I was going to wear tonight.” 

“I know, but...I really like that dress on you. Please?” Beverly eyed the green swing dress and a blush crept up her face.  It was the dress she had worn their first night out.  “It might not fit over Wesley.  I’m a lot bigger now.”

“Humour me.”

Beverly was surprised to discover the dress slid over her head and flared out just above her baby bump, almost giving the illusion that she wasn’t pregnant at all.  The top of the dress, was another matter. Her breasts seemed to spill out over the top and she grimaced, but Jean-Luc had only grinned.  “Your breasts are amazing.”

“They’re heavy.” 

“I’m sorry, my love.” 

“Don’t be. It means they’re full of milk for our son’s nourishment.” 

“I know.  Wes gets to have my favourite toy for a while,”  he pouted and Beverly only laughed. “Yeah, well...if you suck on them, you might get a mouthful of more than you bargained for, and _that_ would be a mood killer.”

“Noted. So are you going to wear the dress?”  Beverly turned every direction to look at herself in the mirror.  “Well, since it’s your favourite.  If I wear a shawl, I can cover up my chest a little bit.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “If I can’t play with them, at least can I look at them?”

“You are incorrigible.” 

“That’s why you love me.  And you know what my favourite part of this dress is?” 

“Other than my breasts spilling out?”  He nodded.  “No.”  He gently bit down on her ear and whispered, “I get to take it off of my bride tonight.” 

Beverly’s eyes went wide.  “Uhm...about that...”

“You’re going to tell me I can’t make love with my wife on our wedding night, aren’t you?  It’s bad for the baby, right?” 

“No-oo, not _bad_ , just...sex has been known to cause labour.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. A female orgasm contracts the muscles the same way a contraction does...and the chemical in sperm can trigger labour.”

“And we don’t want to do that.”

“Well....we can risk it?  Just...be prepared if we have Wesley later tonight.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his wife. “I suppose, I can wait a few weeks until after he’s born to ravish my wife.”  Beverly frowned. “Months.”

“Months?”

“Well...after the birth...you know where the baby has to come out of me, right?  Well...picture the size of a baby’s head...and then...” Jean-Luc shuddered.  “Like passing a kidney stone for a man, but worse?”

“Yep.  And I’ll be really sore after.  If I tear,” Jean-Luc winced, “It will take a while to heal and I’ll need to lay with ice packs on my crotch.” 

“Ok. Well...that’s...I don’t want to say it’s alright, because it sounds horrific, but I can handle waiting a few months.  I’m _not_ a monster, you know.”  Beverly reached over and kissed him. “I know.  I love you.”

“I love you too.  Now let’s go celebrate with our friends before I take that dress off and sod Wesley coming early!” 

They danced well into the night, and Jean-Luc wasn’t even upset when they got home later and Beverly fell straight asleep, still in her party dress. 

###

Beverly’s due date came and went.  She paced around their quarters with her hand resting on her back and she glared down at her belly. “Come on, Wesley. Get out! Get out! Get out!”  Jean-Luc chuckled. 

“I don’t think yelling at him is going to work.” 

“ _Nothing_ works.  We had sex,” Jean-Luc grinned at the memory, “I tried a hot bath, ate spicy food, went for a walk, ate pineapple, did that stupid Bajoran birthing dance, visited the Brunel Monks and had them ‘bless my birth’, tried yoga....and nothing is getting this baby out of me.  I’m going to be stuck with Wesley inside of me for the rest of my life!”  Jean-Luc gently wrapped his arms around his wife and she rested her head on his shoulders. “I’m so done with being fat and pregnant.  I waddle, did you know I waddle now?” 

“Yes, but it’s a very cute waddle.” Beverly glared.

“I can’t walk up a flight of stairs without being winded, I don’t even know if I remembered to put my shoes on this morning, let alone be able to tie them or even look at them.  I’m stuck wearing this hideous dress because it’s the only thing that fits and keeps me cool...and _YOU...._ you....”  A sob broke.  “You’re wonderful, and I love you, and I’m sorry I’m yelling and am so grouchy.”

Jean-Luc merely rubbed her back and held her and let her cry.  He didn’t know what was going on, but he was sure this latest bout of maniacy was due to the pregnancy hormones. 

“Kate said she could induce labour.”  Beverly frowned.  “That’s so...invasive.  I just want to have the baby naturally.”  Jean-Luc nodded. He really had no idea what Kate Pulaski had meant when she spoke about inducing labour, but it was worth mentioning if it would help.

“Why don’t we have some dinner.” 

“Better make it an Indian Vindaloo.  I’m gonna smoke him out!” Jean-Luc merely shook his head and headed for the kitchen. “Replicated or Delivery?” 

“Delivery. I want the authentic flavour experience.” 

Jean-Luc placed the order at their console for Beverly’s spicy Vindaloo, and a more subdued Tandoori Chicken for himself.  He added their favourite sides – Onion Bahjis, Naan bread, Bombay Potatoes, and Sag Aloo – before adding on a couple of milky drinks and placing the order.  “Twenty minutes.” 

“Ugh, I’m hungry now.”  Jean-Luc grinned and went to the replicator. “That’s why I didn’t order popadoms.  I figure we can eat those now while we wait.”

“You are good to me.”

Jean-Luc’s eyes watered as he opened the container with Beverly’s Vindaloo and poured it onto a plate.  “I can’t believe you’re going to eat this.”

“You underestimate how badly I want to give birth right now.”

“Clearly. This smells revolting.” He watched with interest as Beverly ate the incredibly spicy meal, washing it down with the milky drink to help clear the spice from her mouth.  “Yeah, that’s right Wesley.  You dance your way right out of my vagina.” 

“I’m sorry, he’s dancing?”

“Not really.  He can’t do much except sleep since he’s already basically in position.  But before he was in position, spicy food always made him active.” 

“I see. So...how long do you think this will take?”

“For labour to set in?  Who knows . Want to have sex?”

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc Picard welcomed Wesley Robert Picard later that evening.  Jean-Luc fell in love with his son and his wife all over again as he watched Beverly breastfeed Wesley for the very first time. 

“It’s...fascinating.  He actually knows what to do!”  Beverly grinned. “Instinct.” Jean-Luc leaned over Wesley and gave his wife a kiss. “And you...I don’t even know how you did that.  You are amazing.”

“I’m tired.  As soon as Wesley’s done feeding, will you take him? I want to nap.” 

“Of course, my love.” 

Jean-Luc cradled his small son to his chest and gazed down on him in wonder. “I want you to know, no matter your rocky discovery, that you have always been wanted and loved by me.  I love you, son.”  Jean-Luc pressed a gentle kiss to Wesley’s head where he was already showing a crop of dark hair  - the cause of Beverly’s constant hearburn -  before placing him in the bassinet next to his wife’s bed.  Her eyes had already drifted closed, and he gently climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her tight against him.  He kissed her once more and murmured “Thank you,” before he too joined his family in slumber.

###FIN###


End file.
